


Nerve

by Summer_Soulstice



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Soulstice/pseuds/Summer_Soulstice





	

It’s summer, the last one before everyone moves and runs off to go start their lives. It’s not a fair judgement, he knows, but it’s been a long day and now that he’s alone there’s no reason to filter his thoughts.

After weeks of cancellations and unavoidable emergencies, they had all managed to sync their schedules and plan a trip. They met up an hour before the film started to catch up over tea and milkshakes. All three of them had secured internships and there was no shortage of stories to tell.

The film was great. It must have been as they couldn’t stop gushing about it. Finn kept his eyes on the screen, hands securely around the popcorn shared between the three of them. He didn’t care about the movie, he just wanted to spend time with his friends. Having them warm beside him and firmly there, in the moment, it was what he’s been looking forward to since they broke up for the holidays.

Now it’s just him, surrounded by boxes and a list of groceries he’ll need to buy before he leaves for university and Finn’s left wondering if anything from the last four years has been real.


End file.
